Venomoth
Venonat, labeled''' The Preppy Geek', was a camper on Total Pokemon Island, as a member of the Killer Kyogres. She did not compete on Total Pokemon World Tour.' Coverage Personality Venonat is easily excited, hyperactive, and very enthusiastic. She can be a bit geeky and isn't the strongest competitor by a long shot- despite this, she still makes a few friends and isn't necessarily hated by anyone (minus DA). Venonat is often viewed as one of the more "pathetically weak" players, along with the likes of Bellsprout and Zubat. Despite not being hated, she is annoying and grates on others nerves due to her ability to hold grudges and her boy craziness. Venonat often obsesses over boys and is always thinking about the more attractive competitors (in her eyes). She can often be ignorant to others' feelings and be a bit scatterbrained, but it's never done on purpose unless she dislikes them. Total Pokemon Island In Meet the Campers!, Venonet arrives first to the island extremely excited to be there. She then states that she thought it was a prank, since she get pranked a lot in the past. She spends the remainder of the episode talking with the other contestants, wondering if any cute boys will show up. In The Great Jump!, Venonat was one of the two Killer Kyogres who did not jump, the other being Bellsprout. After her team wins the challenge, she is seen talking to an angry Houndoom. She has no lines in the next episode. Venonat does not do anything notable until King of the Hill!, where she is worried about the potential dangers of the challenge. In a confessional, Cacturne remembers how she and Bellsprout did not jump in the first challenge. Venonat shows off her girly side in Eat, Eat, Eat!, when Zubat breaks into the girls' cabin of the Killer Kyogres. She happily tells Zubat his punishment for breaking in: a makeover. She, Shinx, and Lileep proceed to dress up Zubat like a girl, something that embarasses him for the remainder of the episode. In Trouble in the Talent Show, she manages to stop Kabutops and Scizor's fighting temporarily by screaming at them. Her talent was dancing, although she messed up while doing a spin, becoming too dizzy to continue. She, like the other Killer Kyogres, is angry at Gliscor for breaking Pidgeotto's heart and vote him off. Venonat leads the girls in creating the list of the hottest boys on the island. She mentions that she believes Diglett to be the cutest guy on the island, in her opinion. In the game of dodgeball, she was hit by Charmeleon fairly early in the game. She freaks out when Zubat and the other boys steal the list away from her dresser, and she leads the girls into beating up Zubat in revenge...twice. Venonat continuously does poorly in various challenges. She collapses due to exhaustion in The Crazy Race! Weavile's Victory, and she can't even face her fear in Traumatizing Terrors!, which landed her in the final two. Her nightmare about her fear (sewers), is what sparked a conversation between her and Mismagius about fears, and may have influenced Mew for the challenge idea. While she lasted fairly long in the challenge of not laughing in Chuckles and Cackles, she was still in the final two when her team lost. In Embarassing Idol, her song is "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls, but this sets off Mew's rage, and she is disqualified. In Dancing with the Campers, her dance partner is Swinub. She eases Swinub's worries about Shinx being jealous of them dancing together. Before she could dance, however, Houndoom sabotaged her by whacking he in the face with his tail. As a result, she was dizzy during the performance, resulting in a score of six out of ten. She turns against Houndoom at the end of the episode for his betrayal. Venonat is one of the two campers that is infuriated most by Houndoom working for Weavile. She constantly accuses him of being disloyal and calls him rude names. In the challenge of Tag! You're in Trouble!, she is quickly found and tagged by Rhydon, but also reveals Lileep, who was hiding, leading to her being tagged as well. Gengar notes this, saying how Venonat was a poor player. Zubat later thinks that Venonat is taking her anger towards Houndoom too far, but Venonat disagrees. Although Houndoom nearly wins the challenge, the loss makes Venonat keep her anger towards him, voting for him to leave. In a shocking twist, Venonat is eliminated because she is a weak player who doesn't do much for the team. Her top choices for a winner are Lileep, Swinub, Oddish, and Bellsprout. She hopes that Houndoom doesn't win. In Losers' Land, she is seen talking with Lileep and Luxio most of the time. She is still angry at Houndoom and agrees with the others about Weavile. She admires Gardevoir's beauty and kindness, is neutral towards Oddish winning, and wants Clefairy to win the competition. At the end of the episode, she votes for Houndoom to be eliminated, saying that she was so focused on not saying Gardevoir's name that she didn't know WHAT she said. In Dark Dares! The Final Two?, her picture shows her scrambling out of a sewer. In the last episode, she originally chose Piloswine to win, before switching to Oddish because she couldn't decide. Total Pokemon World Tour Due to not competing in Total Pokemon World Tour, Venonat's appearances are limited to the aftermath shows hosted by Bellsprout. Venonat makes her first appearance in the first of three "Bellsprout's Big Bonanza Bash" episodes. She is the first non-playing camper to be introduced (a reference to her Total Pokemon Island appearance), and promptly trips and falls on her face. Venonat reveals that everyone at her school was nice to her now that she was famous, but Bellsprout doubts her popularity. She also admits she finds Arcanine to be hot. In the second aftermath, Venonat agrees with everyone that Luxio is crazy, even though the two are close friends. When Piloswine defends her, however, she finds it to be sweet. She is amused by a rhyming sentence said by Lapras, which Rhydon thinks is stupid. She is upset that Lileep gave up on the game early. In "Bellsprout's Beachside Boat Brouhaha!", Bellsprout asks Venonat and Trapinch if they would like to sing to make money. While they squeal in joy, Cacturne holds up a sign that tells the viewers that they must donate to stop them. The donations amount jumped from $30,000 to $50,000. She also shows excitement when Cacturne starts stripping off his tuxedo. Venonat admits her love of shopping in "Bellsprout's Fantastic Flying Festival". She also does not understand the problems in Gliscor and Pidgeot's relationship. Trivia *She was the first contestant ever introduced and seen in the whole series of Total Pokemon. *If Venonat was human, she'd be a "preppy nerd with braces". *Venonat, along with Primeape, Rhydon, Kabutops, Mawile, Scizor, Gloom, Trapinch, Honchkrow, Arcanine, Froslass and Hypno is one of the only twelve contestants from the first two seasons that competed in only one season. **Venonat, Primeape, Rhydon, Kabutops, Mawile, Scizor and Gloom all didn't make it to season two, where Trapinch, Honchkrow, Arcanine, Froslass and Hypno were introduced in Total Pokemon World Tour. *Venonat has been confirmed as Dark Amphithere's least favorite character in the series. *Originally, Venonat was going to have a relationship with Diglett. This changed because Dark Amphithere didn't want to do that to poor Diglett, who would've been stuck in a wheelbarrow and unable to escape the horror. *The contestants that Venonat finds to be attractive are Diglett, Gliscor, Arcanine, Gengar, Charmeleon, and Wooper. In addition, while she did not find him attractive in TPI, she does show interest in Cacturne in TPWT. Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Females Category:Bug-types Category:Poison-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members